Computer users are generally attracted to the idea of personal identities in the digital world. For example, computer users may send digital greeting cards with personalized texts and messages. Computer users may also interact with other users online via personalized avatars, which are graphical representations of the computer users. Thus, there may be growing interest on the part of computer users in other ways of personalizing their digital identities.